Alone Again
by Jade Hsieh
Summary: Another adventure is over fer Captain Jack Sparrow...now that the sea is calm again, for a while, what does Jack think about? What does he have to show for his whole life...is it worth living if you have no one to share it with? One chapter thing COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I do not own Potc, Or Jack Sparrow *COUGH* Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow I mean. They belong to Disney...*pout*  
  
A/N: This is another one chapter thing about how Jack feels about the whole ordeal after he gets his Black Pearl back...And how he regrets some things in his life. If you like it tell me.  
  
"Alone Again"  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood on his grand ship the Black Pearl, and breathed in the salty air. His usual smirk was lying handsomely upon his weathered face. He glanced over at Ana Maria, and said, "Take over fer me, lass. Erm, I mean, please take over fer me, milady." He added at the glare from Ana Maria. She grunted and got up from her spot slowly, as though she had a million other things to do besides steer this piece of junk. But Jack knew she loved steering the Black Pearl. She was basically the only one he let steer his pride and joy, though she had yet to thank him for this deed.  
  
Jack walked to the starboard side of the ship and leaned on the railings. He gazed out to the horizon and sighed. He put his chin in his hand and leaned on his elbow that was pressed against the edge. Now that most of the crew was tired and weary, he was left with an eerie silence, filled only by the sounds of his mistress...the sea. Jack closed his eyes and thought of what Will and Elizabeth might be doing.  
  
Will's prob'ly still workin' at that blasted shop o' his, he thought. 'N' dear 'Lizabeth will be waitin' at home fer him, the always faithful homemaker. Ha! They must be bored outta their bloody minds, while I'm out here, going through adventure afta adventure. Bet they wished they were me. But deep inside Jack didn't even want to be Jack.  
  
He stood up and brought one leg over the railing, then the other. Holding on to edge, he sat there, the wide sea below his feet. As he looked out at the sunset, he wished he had someone to share it with.  
  
OY! He thought, Cap'n Jack Sparrow wishin' fer a bonnie lass te share the sunset with? What type o' crock is that? He rolled his eyes and looked out to the sea. Yer the only one I luv, he thought. The sea is the only woman I could e'er trust. She's the only one that ain't ne'er left me fer sum other young'n with lots of gold and jewelry at the time.   
  
Bitter, Jack? he asked himself. Jack looked around and saw a bottle of rum near him. He picked it up and took a large swig from it.  
  
"Will," he said, slurring his words as usual, "Ye don't know how good ye got it. Sum one to stay by yer side thru thick n thin...yer so lucky...ye better realize that." Jack was going on and on as if Will was right next to him. Jack sighed heavily, his stomach filled with an emotion that he could not identify. He had never felt like this before, never. But this feeling had been growing ever since Will said he would die for Elizabeth, ever since he'd seen them look at each other with love in their eyes. What was this feeling? It was so new, so alien to him. And yet, Jack recognized it. As Jack looked at the setting sun, the answer hit him smack dab in the face. He was lonely.  
  
Even in his drunken stupor, Jack could not deny this. Jack had always been lonely. Born an orphan, Jack had never known love. Why should he feel love for a world that felt no love for him? Jack had always hid this emotion behind his carelessness and his overall disregard for any rules whatsoever. He had always hid from hit, as if realizing he was lonely would make it an absolute, unconditional fact. So when he was alone and it was creeping up on him, he would get so drunk that he forgot who he was, let alone that he was incredibly lonely.  
  
Jack moaned and put his hands in his face. Get it outta yer system, man! Yer Cap'n Jack Sparrow! Jus' admit it this once, and ne'er speak o' it again, he thought to himself.   
  
He looked out to the sea and spoke.  
  
"Ye ne'er gon' leave me, right?"  
  
A soft wind blew across his face.  
  
"I don' need no bonnie lass, right?"  
  
His long tangled hair floated around.  
  
"Tha's righ'. I won' e'er be alone, er lonely when I got the sea."  
  
A single tear gently fell down his cheek.  
  
"I-I-I ain't ne'er gon' be lonely. I don' need someone to hold when I'm feeling weak, er depressed. I don' need ter know that someone will always care fer me, and sees me fer who I really am."  
  
His beautiful brown eyes were now squeezed shut. A shudder ran through his body. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer full of tears, but full of pride and superiority. A playful and self-conceited smirk layed on his face. He got up and walked back over to Ana Maria.   
  
"Oy," he said, walking a bit sluggishly and with a well-suited swagger, "Ye had yer few minutes of joy. Gimme my ship back." Ana Maria glared at him and rolled his eyes. As she walked away, he yelled, "'N' yer welcome...ye saucy wench," he added in an undertone.  
  
"Ye say somethin' Jack?"   
  
"Er, nothing, nothing. And it's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow! Why do people find that one extra word so bloody hard ter remember?"  
  
Jack...er...Captain Jack Sparrow gazed out to sea as he controlled his ship. The worst of the storm has blown over. In a few days, he'd have another adventure on his hands, another couple of wenches, and some more treasure under his belt. He'd forget about being lonely. Imean, being lonely isn't so bad...right?  
  
"Bein' lonely ain't too bad....savvy?" he whispered.  
  
No more thoughts of being lonely.  
  
No more being left with nothing but yer emotions.  
  
Not until the next adventure is over.  
  
Not until he sees another couple who belong together and love each other.  
  
Not until another sunset...in the far enough future.  
  
A/N: Sorry if Jack seems a bit out of character. I just thought of what Jack must think of when he's all alone with himself, and after seeing elizabeth and will express their love for each other. I tried to bring him back to his character when he completely pushes his feelings aside and puts those blinders right back on...so yea...thats the kinda direction i had been hoping for. thanx if u like, please do tell 


End file.
